


Not a Stick

by spiralicious



Series: Food Porn Universe [7]
Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Community: fanfic_bakeoff, Crack, Foodporn 'verse, Humor, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-16
Updated: 2011-12-16
Packaged: 2017-10-27 09:47:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/294389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spiralicious/pseuds/spiralicious
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rin spends the night and leaves Sesshoumaru in an awkward position.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not a Stick

**Author's Note:**

> In this universe Rin is 16 (so there is some possible Implied sexual situations with a minor) and lives with Sesshoumaru's mother. Yes, it is my "InuKougaSess World of Modern Foodsex" 'verse. In this 'verse Inuyasha tends to be very jealous of Rin and Kouga is a VERY bad driver.
> 
> I originally wrote this for fanfic_bakeoff, Secret Ingredient 01 "Catch," for Team Pie under the username kattrip033 at livejournal.

Inuyasha was in a foul mood. The night before, Sesshoumaru had picked up Rin from her cheerleading competition and declared it was too late to take the girl home and that she was spending the night. That morning, Sesshoumaru had ordered Inuyasha to take the girl to school, claiming he had an appointment and wouldn’t be able to.

Inuyasha mimicked Sesshoumaru’s “not that I need to explain myself to you” before biting viciously at his spoonful of fruit loops.

“When did I become the brat’s taxi service?”

After Inuyasha had dropped Rin off, he had called Kouga to see just what the hell was going on. Kouga had told him they were at the doctor’s office and that was all he knew. Inuyasha thought on that a moment. Sesshoumaru had been walking funny that morning and he had made Kouga drive him, so it must have been serious. Maybe the dog demon had caught something from his precious Rin? The thought made Inuyasha grin from ear to ear and he went back to eating his fruit loops.

Just then, Kouga and Sesshoumaru came through the door. Kouga was bright red and looked like he was about to explode. Inuyasha decided it was the perfect time to tease his half-brother.

“So, you finally get that stick removed?”

Sesshoumaru glared at the hanyou and stalked off to his room. Kouga let out a snort but said nothing until the cranky dog demon’s bedroom door slammed shut.

“It wasn’t a stick! It was a spoon!”

The wolf demon started to laugh so hard he fell over and rolled around on the floor.


End file.
